Maaf
by taptap
Summary: Naruko, gadis tak berumah. Menjauh dari keluarganya karena merasa terabaikan. Akankah penyesalan itu datang?


Maaf

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruko U. X Itachi U.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.

Naruko, anak perempuan tak berumah.

Ia hanya punya teman satu kuda jantan berwarna hitam legam. Naruko memberi nama kuda itu Kurama. Kuda itu suka bermanja pada Naruko, tapi dia tak pernah meringkik saat ketakutan. Kurama kuat membawa Naruko kepada perjalanan panjang berbulan-bulan menyusuri daerah tepian benua. Keberanian Naruko telah menyatu dengannya. Mereka satu.

Sulit mengenali Naruko sebagai seorang perempuan ketika pertama kali kau melihatnya. Baju Naruko kumal, rambutnya kusut. Dia jarang membersihkan dirinya. Naruko lebih banyak menghasilkan waktu di gunung untuk memburu serigala. Dia meninggalkan Kurama di tepi hutan, percaya pada kuda itu bahwa ia akan datang kapanpun ketika Naruko memanggil dengan siulan.

Saat lapar di malam hari, Naruko makan daging serigala. Sesekali rusa, saat ia berhasil menangkapnya, lalu segera kabur dari geraman harimau.

Begitulah Naruko, kembali dari gunung membawa bulu serigala di pundaknya. Menunggangi Kurama sampai ke pedesaan. Naruko menjual bulu-bulu itu di pasar, dan uang yang didapatkannya cukup untuk menyewa penginapan beberapa malam.

Ruang makan di penginapan malam itu sedang sepi. Udara diluar begitu dingin, memberi pertanda musim dingin akan segera melewati daerah itu. Naruko pun sampai menggigil, meski ia sudah mengenakan mantel bulu serigala miliknya. Ia duduk dekat tungku dan memesan semangkuk sup jagung.

Diam diam, ketika Naruko menyuap satu sendok demi sendok sup jagung ke dalam mulutnya, ia merasa rindu. Rindu kepada Ayahnya yang tengah terbaring di bawah tanah, berteman kegelapan. Juga Ibunya yang bernasib tak jauh berbeda dari Ayahnya. Naruko sudah lama tak menginjakkan kaki di kota kelahirannya. Kota itu sekarang menjadi tempat yang ramai, bahkan sebagai pusat perdagangan di negeri itu.

"Naruko!" Seseorang yang tengah berkuda menyerukan nama Naruko, ketika Naruko hendak kembali ke gunung pagi itu. Lelaki itu datang menggunakan sepatu bot berlumpur. Baju besinya penuh goresan, dan pergelangan tangan kirinya diikat kencang dengan kain putih yang memerah karena darah. Ia terengah-engah saat turun dari kudanya seraya menghampiri Naruko.

"Mau kemana?"

"Gunung."

"Gunung? Sendirian?"

"Aku mau berburu."

"Perempuan mau berburu apa di gunung? Tidak banyak lelaki tampan di sana."

"Serigala jantan sudah cukup memuaskanku."

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia bernama Itachi, seorang anggota pasukan kemiliteran penjaga kerajaan. Itachi bertugas di istana, tapi apa yang membawanya pada Naruko, yang berada begitu jauh di utara? Hal itu membuat Naruko penasaran.

"Bagaimana kamu menemukanku di sini?"

"Banyak burung membawa kabar ke ibukota."

Naruko mendengus.

"Apa kamu bermaksud membawaku pulang?"

"Ini saatnya kamu memaafkan mereka, Naruko."

"Tidak akan kuberikan padamu."

"Demi Tuhan! Naruko!"

Naruko memacu kudanya dengan kencang. Tidak menuju hutan di gunung, tetapi perbatasan. Itachi sama sekali tak mengejarnya. Ia hanya memandang Naruko yang semakin menjauh.

"Kenapa kamu selalu seperti ini, Naruko? Aku merindukanmu, tapi kenapa kamu tidak?"

Itachi menaiki kudanya. Ia tahu kemana Naruko akan pergi.

Naruko ingat, dulu dia pernah dipukul kakak laki-lakinya karena Naruko dituduh mencuri kue milik kakaknya itu. Naruko tidak menangis, tidak pula membantah, melainkan balas memukul kakaknya.

Sekarang, Naruko merasa ganjil tiap mengingat kejadian itu. Wajah kakaknya sama sekali tidak bisa ia ingat. Padahal, kakaknya adalah pemuda paling tampan di lingkungan rumah mereka waktu itu. Naruko tidak pernah menyukai kakaknya. Kasih sayang ayah dan ibu sepenuhnya tercurah pada kakak Naruko. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Naruko merasa cemburu. Dan ia tak bisa memaafkan kakaknya.

Naruko ingat lagi, saat itu sore. Ia duduk di sofa yang terletak di samping jendela. Naruko menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela. Jauh memandang ke atas, menunggu mendung menurunkan hujan. Padahal hari itu matahari bersinar terik.

Kakaknya akan pergi berlayar bersama ayah dan ibu. Naruko tidak ikut karena kaki Naruko sedang terluka. Naruko tidak bisa berjalan.

"Tidak bisakah kalian menunggu sampai aku sembuh?"

"Musim hujan akan segera datang."

"Aku sendirian disini."

"Tidak masalah bagimu, bukan? Lagipula kamu juga sering memilih untuk sendiri, Naruko. Bukan suatu masalah besar, kamu bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri."

"Ibu sudah minta Bibi datang ke sini. Dia akan sampai besok pagi."

"Ayah tidak membesarkan anak perempuan seperti kamu," kakak laki-laki Naruko berbisik di telinganya. Bahunya berguncang menahan tawa, kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Kedua mata Naruko terasa panas. Tetapi ia menahannya dengan diam, sampai mereka hilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Tertawalah," air mata jatuh ke pipi Naruko. "Sebelum serigala memangsa kepalamu. Sungguh memuakkan."

Sepanjang sore hujan menemaninya. Sementara di luar matahari menyirami bumi dengan cahaya.

Itachi masih mencari Naruko. Dia menemukan gadis itu di tepi tebing curam. Di sana berdiri sebongkah batu yang besar. Hijau, ditumbuhi lumut. Naruko duduk disana.

"Licin, nanti kamu tergelincir."

Naruko tidak menggubris perkataan Itachi.

"Naruko..."

Itachi menarik Naruko turun.

"Lihat aku."

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau melihat Itachi.

"Kamu menangis?"

Naruko tidak menjawab.

"Naruko..."

Itachi memeluknya. Naruko terisak dalam dekapan Itachi.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak punya maaf untuk diberikan."

Itachi mencium puncak kepala Naruko. Erat mendekap perempuan itu hingga lepas semua pertahanan dirinya. Naruko tidak berhenti menangis.

"Aku rindu, Itachi.. aku rindu. Apa kamu mengetahuinya?"

"Aku tahu,"

"Aku rindu menyayangi mereka kembali,"

"Aku juga rindu menyayangimu kembali,"

"Kamu?"

Naruko masih terisak.

"Sudahi ini, Naruko. Kembalilah bersamaku."

Serigala melolong di kejauhan.

"Bagaimana aku kembali padamu? Kamu memberiku dusta, kamu memberiku luka."


End file.
